Levi x Reader
by Rukia-Mon
Summary: A new cadet falls for Captain Levi. I'm not exactly sure what to call this as it's my first fanfiction. It's going to be fairly long and is essentially a Levi x Reader fanfic but will feature relationships from some of the other characters. It's a romance and there will be lemon later on so please keep that in my mind. I hope you enjoy this anyway
1. Chapter 1 - Nerves

Pulling on your boots you lean back and let out a sigh while a ball of anxiety is bubbling away in the pit of your stomach. It's your first day as a member of the Survey Corps, the elite military force who explore the lands beyond the wall and hope to reclaim it from the Titans. The purpose of the Survey Corps isn't what you were worried about, you've already had a brush with death and you won't be easily rattled by the thought of another. You were worried about the people in the Survey Corps, namely Erwin Smith and especially Levi Ackerman. Both extremely gifted soldiers in separate ways and their talent was what worried you. You were a talented cadet; passing top of your class even above Mikasa Ackerman who was no push-over herself but compared to Levi and Erwin you were pathetic.

You stood up and stretched; "I can always better myself" you thought to yourself as you left your room. "Levi didn't become humanity's strongest fighter in a day, right?" You felt a little more at ease as you thought about all the training to come and how much you'd improve.

You bumped into Jean on the way to meet the rest of the cadets, greeting him with a small smile. Jean had been your best friend for years, he was practically a brother to you. You worried about him a lot as joining the Corps wasn't his choice really. He wasn't a bad fighter but if anything happened to him it'd probably kill you.

"Nervous, huh?" he asked you, his eyes crinkling up as he gave you a big smile. You felt the ball of anxiety in your stomach unravelling, you couldn't help but feel at peace around him.

"Talk about an understatement" you said, your voice lightly shaking. Jean stopped walking and held his arms out gesturing for a hug, you rolled your eyes at him but you complied, placing your head against his chest. He chuckled, "You're our best fighter and you're nervous, how do you think the rest of us feel?" You slid out of the embrace and sighed "You know why I'm nervous, we better get moving. I don't fancy been late on our first day."

You met with the rest of the cadets outside, it was a warm spring day and the warmth eased a little more of your nerves. Mikasa gave a wave of acknowledgment in your direction causing Eren to turn round and throw a big smile at you. Jean wandered over to talk to Armin and you zoned out as you stood on your own.

A stern voice called everyone to attention, snapping your thoughts back to where you were. It was Erwin with Levi learning against the wall behind him. You examined Erwin as he spoke to the group, you could hear the respect he had for us all in his voice and I could feel my admiration growing for him. He'd been in the Corps for years and he knew the dangers. My anxiety about him started to drain as he continued his speech. You glanced over at Levi and nearly chuckled out loud, he was so small up close. He had stormy grey eyes and you could see he was muscular under his uniform. The next thing you knew your eyes were locked and you looked away awkwardly, he'd just caught you basically ogling at him. You looked back at Erwin and tried to focus on his speech and stop yourself from blushing.

_It's always interesting meeting new cadets. You can tell who are the strong ones and who are the ones who are still naive to what they're about to face just by looking at them. Looking at them all you didn't see anyone who didn't realise what they were going to be doing. After all a Titan was amongst this group so it's hardly surprising they'd be different. Mikasa Ackerman glared at you and you smirked, "Someone's obviously still pissed about what I did to that brat, Eren" you thought to yourself. You sensed someone was watching you and you looked down the lines and spotted her, her eyes darted away once she realised she'd been caught. She was feminine but definitely a strong fighter and she had an air of innocence about her but not to the point of naivety. She was attractive as well. Her cheeks were blushed pink as she focused on what Erwin was talking about. You smirked again. "Well this may be interesting."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Heat

You fell backwards onto your bed, body slightly bouncing off the mattress from the impact. You groaned as pain throbbed through your legs. It'd been a week since you joined the corps and boy was it rough. You'd spent the last 3 days learning how to ride a horse and you'd started off loving horses, I mean your best friend had a face like one but now you cursed their very existence. Pain shot through your thighs reinforcing your feelings towards the damn horses. Even Mikasa had looked uncomfortable after riding so at least you weren't the only one having trouble. You thought about the good moments from this week too; Jean slipping in horse mess when he was on stable duty, slyly stealing food on kitchen duty with Sasha, seeing Captain Levi with his shirt off. You felt your face warm up as you thought back to that.

Yesterday it had been insanely warm and you were helping out Hanji. You were glad to be inside the cool walls of her lab and you were one of the few cadets who didn't mind her kookiness. Hanji seemed to have taken a liking to you too.

"Can you run on over to shorty's office and get a report for me [first name]? He'll know which one it is" she said to you as she was prodding at something gross in a dish.

As soon as you left her lab you felt like you'd walked into an oven and you decided to hurry up so you could get back to the coolness of the lab. You passed Armin on the way to the office and his face was as red as a tomato. You felt a twinge of guilt that you got to be somewhere cool and your friends had to suffer with this blasted heat. You resolved to ask Hanji if she'd ask one of them to help out next time.

You arrived at his office and your hair was plastered to your head from the sweat. You were getting straight in the shower after you finished your duties. You knocked on the door and a familiar cold voice asked for you to come in. You'd never been in Levi's office before and the first thing you noticed was the smell, it smelt like lemons. You knew Levi was a tad on the obsessive side about cleaning but this took the cake. The smell was overpowering. Then you noticed him and your jaw almost hit the floor. He was learning back in his chair, his eyes half shut like he was tired or bored and his shirt was undone. Now, you'd seen Jean shirtless before and you'd checked him out but Levi's body was so far off the scale compared to his. His chest and stomach looked like they'd been carved by an artist. Sweat gave his body a sheen that seemed to accentuate his muscles. You felt your face burning and tried to blab out why you were there "H..Hanji sent me for a report, Sir". He smirked and opened a drawer and pulled out a pile of papers then handed them to you. You hoped he mistook the redness of your face as a result of the weather.

"Thank you Captain", you turned round and couldn't wait to be out of that room but before you could shut the door you heard him say "Cadet, it's rude to stare".

You sprinted back to Hanji's lab wanting to bury your face in sand.

At dinner that night, you felt eyes burning into your back and you turned around and he was starting at you with that smirk still etched on his face.

You giggled to yourself as you lay in bed, thinking about that. It was hardly your fault you were staring, he was the one with his shirt undone. It didn't help that you idolised him either.

A content sigh left your lips as you realised how happy you were in the corps.

You fell to sleep, a smile still on your face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares

_You woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. You were in a large bed which would of felt comfortable if you knew how you'd got here and why you were here. You sat up and looked around the room you were in and you realised you definitely weren't in the barracks, it was too homely. You could smell something that made your stomach gurgle with hunger. Bacon. You wandered over to the door and pushed your apprehension to the side. Whoever had brought you here hadn't hurt you so far and you knew you could defend yourself if you had to. Slowly walking down the stairs you came to a large kitchen and a tall boy was cooking and your heart stopped in your chest. You would have recognised that inky hair anywhere. The boy turned around and his freckled face came into view, a grin on his face._

_"Hey, beautiful. I thought I'd make you breakfast" _

_You were speechless. Marco. How was he here? You'd lost him to the Titans. His smile vanished as he noticed the sadness and confusion on your face. He walked over to you and pulled you against his chest. "You were having nightmares again weren't you? You know I'll never let anything happen to you", He stroked your hair while you inhaled that scent that you had loved. He always smelt like lavender and that smell had always been your comfort through the years of training. Had you really been having nightmares? They were so vivid. Tears started running down your cheeks and Marco continued to comfort you. You hugged him tightly scared he was going to vanish in thin air. You looked up at his face and stroked his cheek, looking at those adorable freckles. He gave you a soft smile and learned in to kiss you. His lips were so soft and you felt a warmth fill you._

Your eyes shot open. Sweat covered your body and your body shook with each breath you took. You could make out your surroundings in the dim light were looking up at that familiar ceiling in your room. Tears started pouring from your eyes and a sob caused your body to shake. Your chest felt tight as you continued to cry. How cruel your mind was, making you think you'd never lost him. All the pain you'd tried to bury came flooding to the surface, reopening those wounds you had tried so desperately to keep closed. You had loved Marco more than anything and he was taken from you. It was the reason you had joined the Survey Corps in the first place, you wanted to avenge his death and deep down you really didn't care if your life was in danger by been here. The tears subsided and you let out the occasional sob letting the pain swallow you up until it was the only thing you were aware of. You'd never had nightmares about him, you'd never really cried for him apart from the day he died. You'd cried, screamed and punched the wall until your knuckles were bruised and bloody and then Jean held you while you cried some more. You had promised yourself after that you'd be ok because Marco would never have wanted you to hurt like that and you didn't want to hurt Jean, so you buried all that pain away and focused on avenging your lover's death.

You vaguely noticed your room getting lighter as the sun rose higher in the sky as the pain slowly subsided. Your body ached like you'd been running laps for hours. You felt the need to shower, as if the water would cleanse you of your night terror. You pulled yourself up and nearly collapsed back onto your bed as another wave of pain rolled across your body. "No" you thought "Marco wouldn't want me to be weak like this". You focused on getting your things together and headed towards the washroom.

As cold water ran down your body you felt a sense of calm returning to yourself. "I can't let myself be distracted by dreams, it could get me killed". You closed your eyes as the water washed over your face. You had loved Marco, more than anyone would ever know but you couldn't cry for him. If you couldn't avenge his death because you were letting sadness get the better of you there was no point in you been here. Turning the shower off you learned against the cool wall and carried on been lost in your thoughts "I miss you so much Marco and God do I wish that dream had been real but there's things I need to finish off here first before I can face you again". Snapping back to reality you got ready for the day.

Jean noticed that you weren't yourself but he knew better than to push you to talk if you weren't in the mood. You carried out your duties, almost zombie-like as you tried your best not to focus on the night's events. As you were on stable duty with Jean he suddenly hug you and stroked your hair "[first name], I know something's up but if you don't want to talk that's fine but you know I'll always be here for you right?". His cheeks were bright red, Jean always struggled with the emotional stuff; you been one of the few people who saw this side of him but his heart was in the right place. You looked at him for awhile and said softly "I love you Jean you know that right?" He blushed even more and pulled out of the embrace "You're such a dork" ruffling your hair as he said so. You laughed a bit feeling a little more human than you had since yesterday. Jean seemed to have that effect on you. You spent the rest of stable duty messing around, your thoughts rarely drifting back to what you dreamt of last night.

In the mess hall you shovelled down your food so fast that even Sasha looked impressed. You had felt so empty all day and it was extremely satisfying to get a decent meal. You laughed and joked with your friends and your heart felt light. You suddenly felt like someone was staring at you and your head snapped up but nobody was paying any particular attention to you, everyone was occupied with their food or own conversations. "That was weird, I could of sworn.." You broke off the thought before you started worrying yourself and went back to chatting with Sasha and Connie.

_Watching her eat you could tell something wasn't right. Her eyes were red and dark shadows had formed under them, even more noticeable on her pale complexion. The way she ate was as if she had starved herself for a week. She seemed even bubblier than usual as if she was trying to distract herself from something. She tensed and you looked away, sensing that she was going to look up. She frowned as you watched her from the corner of your eye and went back to chatting to the people sat near her. It bothered you that something was so obviously wrong but no one seemed to notice. As a Lance Corporal you cared for all these brats but your feelings for her were so complicated. She was beautiful and the few times you'd shared company with her, her personality had proven to match her looks. You cared that something was wrong and you had to know what it was. _


End file.
